Gilbert Alexander
Sitemap Gilbert ('Gil') Alexander (aka Alex The Great) --- --- --- --- --- prosthetic presence ...]] . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Stuck In the Grossly Mutated Body of Gil Alexander - a Nightmare : Sorry NOT the Same as the "The Black Rubber Glove" (like that statue in Persephone) ... Hmmmm, Literally inside his body ? Or a trip through his demented and fermented mind ? What horrors did all those 'genetic memories' impart to drive him insane ? BTW Memory stored in DNA actually is impossible Some research has been done that supposedly demonstrates lesser organisms (like worms) adjusted REFLEXES can be passed through genetic material, but that is magnitudes simpler than the SIMPLEST human 'memory' . So was it just major ADAM abuse that drove him crazy (as well as turning his body into a monstrosity)??? Plenty of real world drugs start warping people's reality, making them think all manner of weirdness. Having Sofia Lamb blathering at you constantly would certainly help that insanity along. I suppose this Alternate story could be YOUR memories/personality waking up INSIDE Gil Alexander : The Failed Utopian, and having an interesting nightmare time there -- and surprise, in the end, the story IS just some Splicer's nightmare (no need for illogical physics or physiologically-impossible transfer of 'memories'). Theory : Did more than a little of that insanity come from the DNA memory in recycled ADAM used by many Splicers once the Little Sisters went to work ??? Well, that's the story Sofia Lamb would tell to blame her patient (victim) Splicers' problems on Ryan. Did any of her 'Utopian' delusions ever actually work, OR was it all just a story to create a 'Goal' upon which all the Splicers, whom she fed her psychotropic drugs to, could fixate upon. All then is just her deranged power trip ? I wonder if Sofia then had echo'd Hitler's words about the people not being deserving enough to have her -- as she decided to "take everyone with her" in that lame "drop Persephone into the Abyss" scene (Heh, Like exploding a few supports could do that to a place built like Hitler's Atlantic Wall Fortifications - all being solid concrete, quite solidly embedded in rock). "U-Dopian" A huge number of people in Rapture didn't fall for Sofia's humanity-changing scheme. She mostly preyed on the weak minded, or maybe people she drugged, and then later murdered those who resisted when she was in power. Remember, WE SAW : Those who didn't go along with her ("Unbelievers"), she had murdered ... Its ALL a very "Collectivist" way of doing things. ---- Involved in the Protectors_Too_Soon Canon Conflicts. ---- ---- ---- ---- . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- Swim Free Gil, Swim Free ... ''' : Did you kill Gilbert Alexander AKA 'Alex The Great' in BS2 ? (Even if you zapped him, did it actually work ?? (Little Sisters regenerate, and Gil is freakin' far past what those little ghouls were ... ) "Sorry Charlie ..." Batshit Crazy ... But in the MMORPG, he may communicate some interesting clues for you - if and when you run into him. Riddles/Poetry/Obscure references - he could give Sander Cohen a run for his money with his Zannyness. A radio message from Gil is always an item of interest. Does he start carrying a Trident ?? (Seen eating a shark ?) --- --- --- Gilbert 'Gil' Alexander Timeline *** NEED TO VERIFY SOME OF THE LATER DATES (read the audio diaries ) HE IS The 'Boss' running Fontaine Futuristics in BS2, was mutated almost beyond recognition by Sophia Lamb's experiments to try to create her 'Utopian' during the 'Chaos', and failing. It is not clear what work got done at that research facility after that point. * 1949? : His Origin as one of the scientists who came to Rapture, possibly as a patron of one of the (other) very rich people who went there. Had a Profession in Bio Chemistry or something affiliated, and likely had some understanding of advanced Genetics. No mention of him in BS1. * 1950? : Gil Does seem one of the types who wasn't squeamish about human testing in 'Medicine'. * 1952? : After ADAM was discovered, he worked for Fontaine. (Before that would Fontaine be 'into' Medical products ? Research/Development has major expenses and lots of competition, and was NOT an area Fontaine personally had previous experience with). * 1953 : Gil gets involved in ADAM projects, eventually at Fontaine's new Fontaine Futuristics building. Potentially working on project to develop the city's Maintenance Cyborgs (pre-Big Daddies). * Perhaps Gilbert Alexander was was an equivalent to Suchong in abilities (increasing his survival chances). Consider that secret dungeon of horrors (the hidden FF'research' sections) - Where many of the early ADAM 'experiments' were done (Fontaine wasn't much concerned with human life as per 'test subjects'). How much did he (Gil) know, and WHEN did he know it ? * 1958 : Post-September (Neptune Bounty Shootout) - NOW Working for Ryan after Fontaine Futuristics was 'Seized' (and reorganized) by the City. It does seem rather Shoe-horned into a too-short a timeline interval having the 'Plasmid Demonstration' stuff (seen in BS2) happening in just the 3 months after when Ryan took the facility over (AND had to Rebuild and Reorganize) - all before the Kashmir Massacre changed the whole 'tone' of the city. The stuff shown in BS2 (the thearter in FF) likely didn't happen for long when Rapture was so disrupted). * ??? Work on Vita-Chamber. (Working for Ryan) Claims about its advanced alleged Quantumz ability (named "Bullshit" from Suchong) (( IGNORE the septic BaSx DLC writers regurgitating a 180 degree turn on THAT story.)) * Post Kashmir Incident : Gil's Protector Program work (Alphas, Bonding, subsequent Program Failure) - Development (NOTE - Done '''AFTER there was actual need for 'Little Sisters' and their 'Protectors".) * ~1961 : (Post BS1) - Working for Sofia Lamb (period allows a realistic period to do research on all this). * Gil being an enthusiastic Lamb follower (Perhaps with little choice to start ? She NEEDED his expertise, so had to use more 'Carrot' than 'Stick' ...) He works on various ADAM related project Lamb has. * 1965? : Agrees to be test subject for Sophia Lamb's BIG Experiment (Utopian) - though maybe its not the greatest Idea of having a key technologist becoming a 'test subject' ? (Maybe Lamb didn't really care and the Project was all a smokescreen for her simply maintaining her Power ? Perhaps it was simply a Project to obtain better 'Mind-Control' - more than just pacifying Splicers, like Ryan's Pheromone Control did ?) * ~1965 : Gil (Utopian One) went to pieces rather fast (per the narrative) - a huge failure. He went insane (the Game shows that he knew he was going insane ) He knew it was happening and left messages to those who might later come. * ~1966 : Gil, abandoned by Sofia Lamb (remember individual lives don't matter to Collectivists, its for the "common good", or at least THEY say it is ...), still has control of whats left of Fontaine Futuristics. * Gil's DNA as a code still used for the FF facility ? You'd think Sofia would have had the locks changed (or she just didn't really need that facility any more, or didn't dare go there). She doesn't seem to be in control THERE. * BS2 Time : Gil is working for himself as "Alex The Great", running his kingdom in Fontaine Futuristics (and its creepy hidden labs). Employees still appear to be subject to his will (He still controls a Source of ADAM ?? - OR (ick) is HE a source of ADAM having some Sea Slug DNA embedded in his-self ???) * 1967? : Delta's coming - "Death or Release". Could Gil actually be killed, even if Delta (YOU) chose to fry him ?? (Possible Sea Slug type - regeneration ???) Gil also may have Regenerated if Lamb tried to dispose of him (maybe more than once ??). * Post BS2 : Gil Wandering about the Ocean, His fearful minions are there in Fontaine Futuristics to serve him ... Do you find him in the MMORPG ?? Even if you 'fried' his tentacley-ass in BS2, was he really dead ?? Chock-full of regenerative powers he was most likely, No? * MMORPG Era : Gil still alive - why not. A good 'Boss' to be encountered - why not. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The final game asset of the transformed Utopian-Reject Gilbert Alexander in his tank was pretty sad looking. --- --- --- --- --- . .